Puppy Love
by Satashi
Summary: Einhart tries to understand Vivio, and wants to show her that no matter what, she will be with her.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened the box on the floor before me, unfolding the flaps after carefully using my knife to cut the tape. The contents were all individually wrapped in a clear plastic and on top was an invoice that I took out a lot slower than I normally would. The paper made soft sounds as it was unfolded and my miscolored eyes took in the information while my face steadily got a little more red. There was a checkmark beside each order, right before a price that had seriously hurt my wallet. Even with my part time jobs at section six doing civilian work and the other one working in junction with the local police, this fully customized set had been more than I was honestly willing to spend…

…But I did anyway.

**Puppy Love**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Carefully laying the paper next to me, I looked in the box and just sat there for the longest time. I knew what was in there, but I was hesitate to take it out. Once it was removed from the plastic, I couldn't send it back. I would be committed to do what my plans were that night. Even though I paid for the rushed order, and the overnight shipping, I was worried it wouldn't make it today. Vivio's birthday.

To most of the world, it was a day that was on her created birth certificate. It was a day that Vivio was born from parents that had died and left her as an orphan before the church had found her. To the few of us that knew the truth, it was something else. It was the day the Kaiser inside of her had died and Vivio Takamachi was born. It was the day she had asked to be saved, the day Nanoha had truly understood what it was to be a mother. Vivio was willing to go through anything to be with her again, and Nanoha had used a power that may have shortened her very life to make sure she could grant that wish. I understood this, and it put a large burden on me every year when I bought her a gift. It had to be something she would remember, something to be a match for the day she had been given. She was always so happy on her birthday, any present paled in comparison to just being there with her family.

Fate had the day before, the day of, and the day after off for the birthday, and even looked her superior officer directly in the eye and stated she would transfer units if it was denied of her, no matter the situation. Her skill and mage rank was enough for her to get away with the threat, and Nanoha worked directly under Hayate so she didn't have to worry. I had to compete with that, and it wasn't easy.

Reaching into the box, I pulled out the top item and looked at it. Slowly, I removed it from the packaging and held it in my hands. The black plastic on it felt way more sturdy than normal, and there were small 'teeth' all over the headband that would ensure it would stay in my hair. On both sides of the arched plastic were animal ears in the shape of a wolf, or a rather large dog. The fake fur on it felt real to the touch, and the color matched my hair perfectly, as I had to send them a lock of my hair in the custom order. Turning it over, I saw the 'inside' of the ears, that were a light silverish-green, to which I knew was the lightest shade of my hair. I looked at the band for several moments before I carefully slid it on, adjusting it multiple times while looking at the mirror on my nightstand. When done, it looked so real I couldn't even tell where the band was on my head. Tilting a bit, the ears reacted thanks to magic link on the band that was touching my head. I felt a little shocked at how accurate it was, and the ears perked up to match my expression. With that, I turned to look away from the mirror, feeling my face grow warm.

Honestly, this box contained one of Vivio's most hidden secrets. She was, what was called a 'furry', I believe. I would never forget when I had found out. I was with her one afternoon, just spending time together. We had been a couple for a little over half a year now, and had just started to fall into the 'very comfortable around each other' stage. I wasn't nervous around her anymore, and no longer worried about embarrassing myself when we got intimate. We had made a lot over the span, but each time was still special, something that neither of us would forget. Each touch was sensual and each whisper to each other was heartfelt and meant with everything we had. I thought I knew everything about her then, but that day changed it.

She went to get us some drinks and allowed me to browse her folders stored on Kris. The monitor was in front of me and I took great interest in looking at what she stored. I went to her music folder and then under the band names to see what music she had saved. I noticed a folder with a band I never heard of called 'Furcadia' and it perked my interest enough to look at it. A few songs were list, but there was another folder named 'yiff' in it. Curiosity took over, and I had permission, so I opened it as well. What I saw had honestly freaked me out, and Vivio came in before I could close it. She saw what I was looking at and had dropped our drinks onto the floor so she could dive over and grip the monitor in her fist, closing it down. She looked at me with a face that was clearly scared and was blushing so hard I knew she would get a headache from it. She asked if I saw it, but I didn't answer. The horrified expression on my face was clear, even to me.

We didn't talk for a few days after that, which was about a month ago now. I had done some research on the word I remembered and found out what it had meant… To be honest, I was a little disturbed and… maybe a little offended by it. After a while, Nanoha had asked to talk with me. She was told by Vivio what happened, and I was a little amazed how close Nanoha and Vivio were. Although I didn't ask how she had found out, I was sure it was in a similar way I had. It was awkward, to say the least, sitting on Nanoha's couch in her living room while she tried to talk to me about it…

I had asked her what she thought about it, and she smiled lightly at me. She told me that a lot of people go through phases in life, and it was normal for teenagers to experiment with things. She had to go through the awkward phase where she had to accept that she liked girls, which I found out wasn't a normal thing on the planet she was from. I guessed that was how she was so accepting of this weird fact, but she went on to explain a little more to me. "Vivio is Vivio," she had told me soothingly. "If this is more than a phase and turns into something she stays with, then it won't change who she is. It is a little weird, yes, but isn't a whole lot of other things? If this is the worst I have to worry about, then I think I am getting off lucky, don't you?"

The words were true, and I accepted them, even if I still didn't like the idea. It was weird, and I didn't understand the attraction to it. Vivio did, apparently, from the amount of things on it that I had seen before she came in the room. There were things about her I didn't know about, and things I didn't understand. I didn't like there being secrets between us; and after a week or so, I began to feel a little distant from her.

I don't like that feeling, and I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before… but it wouldn't change the fact that Vivio still liked those kind of things, and it wouldn't change the fact she wasn't comfortable enough with me to explain herself. 'Will this cause us to break up?' I had asked myself. 'Is this the moment that all couples say they had before things started to go downhill?' I didn't want that, but there was nothing I could do about it unless I accepted this part of her… Was losing the girl I loved worth it? Was this… kink… of hers something that was more powerful than our relationship? If she couldn't trust me enough to share her secrets, then how could I trust her with mine?

My answer to the questions was in the box in front of me. Vivio was Vivio, no matter what she liked. I loved her, although we rarely said the words to each other. It was a special statement, reserved for those moments where it was needed to express our true feelings. We didn't say it casually like other couples, we said it seriously. To us, it was a bold statement, not to be taken lightly. But I did love her, so much so that I wanted to do anything and everything I could to understand her.

My hands went back into the box and another item was picked up. The plastic was cut carefully with my knife and I took out two items that were shaped like boots. The outside was covered in short fur that matched my hair just like the ears on my head, but the inside was a material that was a little too small for my legs, ensuring that they would stay on me no matter what. I held them in my hands and looked over them several times before finally laying them in my lap and leaning back a bit so I could reach the button on my jeans. The clasp was undone and I slid the zipper down so I could wiggle the fabric down my legs. My socks went with them and I placed them beside me before fishing out the fur boots in the mess. I held the top and slid my foot down through the material, a weird sensation going through me from the feeling. The boots were cut out near the bottom, leaving two holes. One was for my toes, and the other was for my heel. The fur wrapped over the top of my foot and on the underside as well, leaving the whole section of my toes free as well as the heel before going back up my leg. I felt a little silly in it, and after I situated the one on my other leg as well, I smoothed them out, the fur going clear to just under my knees

I looked at the box again, and removed another plastic bag. This time, gloves were pulled out. Again, the fur felt soothing to the touch and so real, I was amazed it was made just for me. The end of them would go to my elbows, the glove part being fingerless. On my palms alone, the fur turned a darker green color, matching my hair tone perfectly. With a curious test, I ran my fur covered palms over my legs, shivering at the…bizarre feeling it gave me.

The next package made me sit and stare for the longest time. I was holding a type of vest in my hands now, seeing to type of zipper or hidden clasps on it. I knew I had to slide it on like a swimsuit, but I was hesitating. The material was the same as before, and would cover from my hips up to just under my breasts. Two half-moon cut outs were on the front, where my breasts would be on display. I ran the fur between my hand and thumb, feeling the soft, gentle tingle on my skin.

Slowly, I leaned back against my bed and bent my knees up with my feet flat on the floor so I could lay the top on my thighs and look at it. Honestly, I didn't want to put it on, as I was a little weirded out by it still. I didn't understand Vivio for this. Fur on my stomach, sides, and back? I admit, it would feel very nice, but can't you get the same feeling with those fur lined gloves at the sex shops? Why does the whole outfit need to be on? What was the desire?

I sat for a long time, staring at the top against my legs. 'Vivio, I don't understand you…' The thought went through my mind again and again. From the research I had done, and the forums I went to, I knew that people like Vivio were generally only open about it when they could remain anonymous. It was a very embarrassing thing to like, and I could understand that clearly. Vivio had never once attempted to talk with me about it, and could only go to Nanoha for what little support she could get from her mother who didn't understand it fully. But… this was what she liked. It was weird, but… she liked it. This wasn't about the fetish so much as wanting to understand her. I wanted to let her know it was okay to come to me about things she was embarrassed about. I would listen to her, even if I didn't understand it. I wanted to be there for her, even if I could only tell her I would support her no matter what. I wanted to be on the same level as her mother, who Vivio knew would accept her.

With that thought, I took off my shirt and bra, placing them next to me in the small pile. My hair was scooped up and held so I could get my head through the opening. It took a little struggling, and I repositioned it what had to be at least seven times, but I finally got it on right. I couldn't tell the difference from where the tight material clung to my skin and where the fur began, so seamless that it made me realize why I had paid so much for this. I had measured myself repeatedly, making sure I got the same numbers three times before I sent off the order, and I was thankful for it now. Although I was embarrassed by having myself on display like this… I think it is okay. Vivio would like it, and that's what mattered. This was between us, as lovers, and I wanted to do anything I could for her.

I felt re-assured by now, and the next to last item was taken out with a little more confidence. The container was cut into and I took out a collar. It was only an inch wide, and snapped close instead of buckling, but the front of the red leather had a small name tag in the shape of a dog bone. On the front, it had my full name with hearts on both sides of it, where the bone was larger. The text was smooth and fluid, and then the 'i' in my name was dotted with a little heart. On the back, my custom message was also engraved in the gold. Property of Vivio Takamachi, it said. Her address was engraved just under that note, and I felt my cheeks color while looking at it. 'Property of,' I read again, smiling while touching the tag with a finger tip.

That's right; I belonged to her, just as she belonged to me. Nothing would change that. Not this or anything else. She was my girlfriend, and I loved her. I don't care about the rest of the world, even if they found out about this. Yes, I'm willing to dress up in a fetish outfit for my girlfriend. Yes it's covered in fur, so what? Yes, I have doggy ears, does it matter?

It didn't matter. Vivio was Vivio. A shy girl who always tried to be gentle with me, who understood I was generally a quiet person. She didn't make me uncomfortable, and was outgoing enough for the both of us… If this was the most I had to do for her, didn't I get off easy?

…Yes. Yes I did.

The final object was taken out and I opened it with a little more determination. I had saved this one for last on purpose, as I knew it was two things that I was uneasy about. The first being it was an imitation dog tail, curved and pretty long. When on, it would flip up like a Husky and react to my emotions and movements, just like my ears. It, along with my ears, had cost the most in all of this since I had gotten the magically enhanced versions… but that was okay. I wanted to show her I was serious about it, and didn't get some cheap little set that I could shrug off as just a 'phase' she was going through. No, this was for real, and if Vivio liked it, then I would wear it.

…Although the next part of it made me hesitate more than anything else. At the base of the tail was a little three inch insertable…plug. It was a light green, just like the hair on the tail, and I knew it would blend in perfectly once put in, but…

I sighed. This was what really tested my determination. I sat on my bed now, looking at the device in my hand. A small bit of lubrication was in a squeezable package that came with it, and I reluctantly tore off the top part at the dotted line. Vivio would really appreciate this, I knew, but… Oh well, here goes nothing.

I put the tiny plastic pouch to the tapered end of the plug and spread the contents on it until it was empty. Tossing it into the box filled with the trash and packing chips, I used two fingers to smear the clear cream along the toy. It was only three inches long, and was the smallest size available, but it still flared out to almost an inch thickness at the bottom before it cut under like a mushroom. The tail started there and I immediately thought that this thing was three inches too long, and one inch too wide.

Despite this, I still moved so I was sitting on my knees. Carefully, I reached back with one hand and, with great embarrassment, pulled on the left side of my butt so I was able to place the small tip to the entrance. Closing my eyes, I put slight pressure on it, my hand not wanting to listen to my mind. I felt the slimy tip peek inside of me and I grunted, leaning forward and pressing my cheek against my bed sheets. I gave the toy a small twist and forced myself to put more pressure on it, sliding it in almost an inch before I felt my hole protest rather painfully. 'No, I'm not doing it!'

I took it out and rubbed my sore butt, grimacing at the lubrication being smeared. 'She doesn't need the tail anyway,' I told myself looking at it. What was just the tail? She wouldn't know. It would be just fine to not wear it.

But my body wouldn't move to place it back in the box.

I looked at it, my previous thoughts running over in my mind again and again. I had bought it because I was serious about it. I was willing to wear it because Vivio liked it. I would do anything to show her I would accept all of her secrets… Damn it.

I moved it back behind me again and placed the base of it onto my bed, shifting so my feet were on the floor. I lined it up again and twisted it around as the tip entered me again. 'okay… simple and fast…' I took a few deep breaths and tried to sit down on it, only to not move. This made me rather upset, as I was starting to doubt myself again. 'No… I can't cop out on this. This is me saying its okay… This is me showing her things that I can't say clearly…' I sat down as quickly as I could, yelping at the flare of stinging pain that was in a place I never wanted it to be. Even still, I knew it wasn't completely inside and I bit back a cry as I lifted up, gripped the base, and shoved it the rest of the way in.

The feeling made me open my mouth in a loud gasp, stumbling forward until I fell to my knees. I bent forward and groaned, a trembling hand reaching back and gripping the tail. It took more willpower than I would like to admit, but I managed to pull away after twisting it so the tail was correctly in. I'm not sure how long I stayed in that position, but I knew it had to be a few minutes. The pain was gone, replaced by a feeling that I didn't like and couldn't get used to. Despite that, the tail wagged when my hips moved, and I was satisfied that it worked properly.

Moving was a little hard, as each motion made me want to rip the tail out and forget I ever bought it, but I still managed to get everything cleaned up and the box hidden in my closet. I had almost twenty minutes before Vivio was supposed to appear at my house, but I used almost all of it to get used to what I was wearing.

When I heard the knock on my door, I crawled onto my bed, on all fours, and looked at the entrance to my loft apartment. I told her it was imperative that she came alone, and she promised me, so I trusted her. "Come in!" I called out. I heard the door unlock from her key and she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm here," she called out, looking down as she took off her shoes. "What's so important that I-" She stopped when finally looked up and saw me.

"Wan!" I barked at her, moving my hips and feeling the tail start to wag behind me energetically. It felt… weird, but I didn't mind it anymore.

"Ein…hart-san?" She was speechless, slowly walking over to the bed and standing before me. Her hand shakingly lifted up to touch one of my ears and it twitched under her, making her pull back in shock.

"Wan," I barked again, this time softly. I nuzzled my face against her palm and looked up at her lovingly.

I had expected many things from her after seeing me. I had expected her to look at me utterly confused for a while, as well as grinning from ear to ear at the sight. I had expected her to pet me, to feel my hair, and to look at my identity tag. I was expecting her to call me 'puppy' or maybe even 'Ein-chan' while we fooled around… But I hadn't expected this.

Vivio fell to her knees, looking at me with wide, moist eyes as tears began to fall down her cheeks. I immediately sat up and moved to the floor in front of her, my hands holding her shoulders. "Vi-Vivio-san?" I was shocked, too scared to really say anything clearly. "Is… Is this not right? I… I read that- that this was…" Before I could finish, I was pulled into a tight embrace. My girlfriend was pulling onto me tightly, almost painfully. A sob came loudly in my ear and I felt the tears drip down and run along my neck as I hugged her back. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm so sorry, I thought this was right…"

"It is," she coughed out, wiggling to get closer to me. Our fronts were crushed together and she was straddling both my knees in an attempt to get closer. "It's… It's everything…"

"Then… Why?" I asked her, still confused.

"Why are you…wearing it?" She was sniffing harshly now, not letting go so we could look at each other. "It's… It's stupid! It's weird!" She stared breaking down now, almost clawing at me, trying everything so I couldn't move her to look at her face. "It's not… not…" She was choking on her words and I finally gripped her tightly, pushing her off of me as gently as I could so I could see her.

"Because," I told her softly. Her eyes could barely stay open, tears falling down her cheeks freely. "I love you… and everything you are into… even if I don't understand it." She started shaking more and I allowed her to push forward and wrap herself around me again, crying onto my shoulder as I stroked her back. "It may be weird, but I'll be weird with you." She was holding me so tight now it was almost painful. "Vivio is Vivio."

"…Thank you," she managed out, voice so full of emotion that I could barely make out her words. "I don't… deserve you…"

"Shhh," I tried to sooth her. "I don't think I deserve you either, but here we are." She nodded against me and I held her against me lovingly. Her breathing started to slow and we parted a few minutes later. Her makeup was running now, and her mascara was smeared around her eyes, but I couldn't ever recall seeing her look more beautiful then right now.

Vivio hiccupped and blushed, sniffing while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Einhart-san…"

I placed a finger against her lips and smiled. "I need to say this before I get too embarrassed…" She nodded and reached up to take my hand with both of hers after kissing my fingertip. "If… If you ever have something that you want to talk about… If you ever have a secret that you are afraid I may not understand… tell me. I promise you, I will listen with everything I have and try to understand you… no matter what it is, I will always be here with you. I will always look at you as Vivio. Always… So… So please don't keep anything from me."

She was starting to shiver again and I could tell she was fighting back tears. With a small nod, she gave a hum in understanding that was mixed with another hiccup. We embraced again, and held each other for the longest time, smiling.

We didn't make love that night like I had expected. Instead, we lay next to each other on the bed and simply talked to each other. We shared everything that we felt a little insecure about, leaving out nothing. We became closer that night, able to fully understand each other's fears and concerns. We offered comfort to each other and held on lovingly when we had a small break down and cried.

I was finally able to give her something on her birthday that she would always have with her. It wasn't something physical, or something she could show off to her friends, but instead it was a feeling that she could always rely on. I was able to give her my absolute trust, and she knew I would be there for her. No matter what, I would stand beside her. She knew this, and nothing could take away the feeling of love I had managed to share with her heart.

* * *

A/N: I may continue this story, showing Einhart being "trained" as Vivio's pet. It would focus on Einhart's thoughts during it, and how the two will have awkward moments as well as really sad ones and happy ones. Basically it would be Einhart givinmg herself to Vivio and seeing her thoughts while it goes on, and just how far she will go before complications arise...

What do you think? Tell me in a review if you want to see more of this or not!


	2. Day One

I slowly awoke from my pleasant dreams when I felt my hair being stroked gently. I could feel Vivio's warmth next to me, something that I didn't experience nearly as often as I would like. Although her mother had accepted the fact that we were teenagers old enough to do what we wanted to, the days she was allowed to stay overnight with me were limited. Now, however, I could feel her fingers behind my head. The petting came again, trailing through my hair as if being finger combed. A strange sensation came behind me and it took me a moment to realize that my tail was wagging lazily. The motion sent small waves up into my spine, crossing a sense of disgust when I remembered how exactly it was linked with me, and a strange sense of warmth that made me not mind it as much… Or maybe I was still too sleepy to care.

**Puppy Love II**

**By: Satashi**

Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of Vivio in front of me. She was smiling fondly, her hand now going to my head to rub one of my dog ears. The magic binding it to me so it reacted with my emotions also enabled me to 'feel' the sensation of the caress. I could swear I felt her touch, and I even shivered lightly when she ran a fingertip along the side of it. Again, I was reminded that I had paid an extreme amount for this set and each penny seemed suddenly worth it when my girlfriend smiled lovingly at my reaction. "Good morning," she whispered to me softly.

"Morning," I whispered back. Although we were the only ones in my apartment, it felt as if talking too loud would disturb the blissful atmosphere hanging between us. Luckily Vivio's birthday fell on a Saturday, so we had today free from school. I had planned on taking her to some nice restaurant, but I could tell from her gaze that today was going to be spent mostly indoors. "Or should I bark instead?"

She smiled at my small joke and scooted closer, kissing my lips sweetly. "Please." I didn't expect that answer, but I did it anyway, saying my back quietly. It was enough to make her happy, and she ran a finger along my side. I had to repress a shiver this time, and she swapped the position so her palm could slide over the short hair of my costume. "I really like this…"

I blushed softly. "I…don't mind it." She smiled again and we kissed once more. "I have to admit… I don't know much about it… I just went to a few forums and poked around… asked what I should buy." Our eyes met and we kissed a few more times, simply because our faces were so close together.

"How… far are you willing to go?" She was still whispering, rubbing my side constantly so the area wouldn't get cold if she moved.

"I… don't know," I had to admit. "What do you want? I can learn, but please understand that this is still new and weird for me…"

"I understand." She nodded lightly and kissed me yet again. "For now… I'd really like it if-" her hand went from my side up to my collar, fingering the golden dog tag on it. I could tell she was reading the words on it again from how loving her eyes were. "—if you really were mine."

"I _am_ yours, aren't I?"

"My girlfriend, yes," she confirmed. "I'd like you… to be my pet, too."

"Pet!" I knew I looked confused, and my tone was a little louder and more shocked than I had meant it to be. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that in such a way…" I lowered my voice back to barely above a whisper and tried to sooth her. "Please explain it to me? How can I be your pet?"

"Well…" She seemed to ease up a little, but I could tell she was still nervous.

"Vivio-san, I have a three inch plug keeping my tail in, I don't think you can scare me off at this point."

To my surprise, her eyes widened at hearing that. "Oh wow, you got the one with the plug instead of the binding magic?" At hearing that, I faltered. "Wow, Einhart-san… I'm so touched." She hugged me and I returned it, inwardly groaning at not knowing there was a version that didn't have to have me… put something where it shouldn't go. "Thank you," Vivio spoke into my ear lovingly. "That really means a lot that you would do that… and it kind of turns me on too… I never knew you could be kinky." Despite the words, she didn't mean them as a tease. Instead, she seemed touched that I would share something like that with her. I didn't have the heart to tell her it was a mistake on my part, so I had to improvise.

"I'm not used to it, but… I'm willing to, if you like it." It was the truth, which was why I bought it originally. Yes, I would have gotten the other if I knew about it, but… well now that she said that, I probably would have gotten this one anyway since she prefers it… Damn it, Vivio. "It feels weird… I may not wear it all the time, okay?"

"But you'd have to," she told me in a matter-of-fact tone. "If you were my puppy, I mean…" She trailed off, realizing that she had a small outburst of insistence.

"…Go on." I put my hand on her side to rub her. "Tell me… Start at the beginning. What do I do?"

Vivio seemed to ease up a little at my rubbing. "Well…" She nodded to herself. "You'd just basically be my puppy."

I chuckled at her, moving my hand to touch her nose. "Silly, I don't know _how_ to be a puppy. Do I just bark at you randomly? Do I just wear this?" I had expected having to wear it a bit, honestly, and I was prepared for it. Despite being tight on me, it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It was almost as if I was naked… which wasn't that far off considering I _was_ naked aside from some fur that didn't cover any of the parts I wanted it to.

"Well…both." She reached up to take my hand so we could interlace our fingers. "You'd wear it when we were alone here together."

"…Constantly?" I knew my voice was shocked again, but I couldn't help it after hearing that. I thought this was a purely sexual thing!

"Mnn," she nodded. "You don't have to act like a puppy constantly, but I'd want you to wear it at least."

"V-Vivio-san…" I shook my head. "This… this is a fetish outfit isn't it? I mean… my breasts aren't covered… and neither is…" I was glad the sheets were up to my waist. "I can't just wear it so casually…"

"It's okay," she insisted. "It'd just be me."

It's not the matter of it just being you, Vivio… "It's embarrassing…"

"You're so pretty," Vivio flirted with me, slowly releasing my hand to move down my side, pulling the sheets with it. I blushed and gave a small gasp, but didn't stop her. She had always loved looking at me, and sometimes I caught her staring at me. When I asked about it, she simply told me that I was pretty…

"Mou…" I closed my eyes in embarrassment, allowing her to rub my hips now and around my leg a little before coming back up, her fingertips trailing until they danced through my rough hair down below. They soon went to my stomach, making me shiver as they slid over the fur that still allowed me to feel everything. "O-okay… I'll wear it…"

"Every day?" She asked of me. I opened my eyes again to look into hers. "Be my puppy?"

"… I can't promise every day, but…"

"Every day," she insisted again. "Or you won't be my pet."

I faltered. "Is this like a domination thing? Am I going to be your sub?"

She seemed to think about it a moment. "Yes… but no." She took my hand again and gave me a small kiss. "In a way, you will be submissive to me, but I don't want you to be like that… I don't want to be your mistress… I don't want to command you around… I want to be your owner. I want to feed you, to groom you, to pet you and take care of you."

Okay, this just stepped into the overly weird category. "Come again?"

"I will cook you dinner every night," Vivio explained. "I will give you a bath and do your hair. I will take care of your nails, and hold you."

I sighed out. "Then why not just say it like that?"

"Because," Vivio whispered, unsure of herself once more. "That makes it sound like something else…"

Right; this isn't anything else. This is her strange desire and why I was wearing this. She held on to me and let me think about it, understanding fully that I needed to think. Time ticked by slowly, but that had never bothered us before. We could lay on the couch or on my bed for a long time without talking or even have the TV going. Both of us liked silence, and simply being there with each other was enough for us. Sure, we sometimes read books or other things, but even so… Just being together… Did it really matter what I was wearing? "So, I'll wear this and you'll cook for me and bathe me?" I had to admit, getting cooked for every night sounded like a dream come true. That, and being able to shower with her was also a plus…

"Every day," she confirmed. "I'll go home after school, spend time with my parents, and then come over here to make dinner. They won't mind because I'm normally out almost all of the time anyway now."

"And I just need to wear this?" She nodded against me. "And we'll take baths together?" She nodded again. "And you'll do my nails when I need it done?" A third nod. Honestly, it was a huge trade on her part. She would do all of that for me, and all I had to do was wear this? She knew she could get me naked if she really wanted, so why was this so important to her? "Is that all?" I had to ask.

"For now," she promised. "Later… I'd like to go farther… but for now, that would be enough."

"Farther?"

Vivio shook her head. "I'm weird… I have strange wishes." She placed her forehead against my chest after sinking down a little on my bed. "I don't want to scare you away… I want to go slowly, so you can back out if you get uncomfortable… and I promise I won't get upset if you do." She held onto me and gave me a long hug. "It will be weird for you, I understand… but if you're willing… I'd really like it if you became my pet."

I thought about it some more. She was making sure I understood it was weird, and I knew that if I was confused now, then later I would probably want to get away from this… But you never know. The trade off was nice, and it meant I got to spend more time with her. If she was so scared about it, then it really meant she wanted to do it, but didn't want to lose me. She was still holding back so much for my sake… Vivio, I'm here for you, I won't leave you…

"Vivio," she looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her fondly. "I'll be your pet on one condition?"

"…Yes?" She was looking at me with such a hopeful expression, I couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever you are planning on holding off on for the next time, go ahead and do it now. I'm here for you, and I won't leave. Be patient with me and teach me, and I'll be here by your side…" I grinned. "Like a loyal puppy."

"Einhart-san…" She suddenly hugged me fiercely, burying her face against my shoulder again while fighting back tears. "Thank you…! Thank you, Einhart-san!"

I held her for a long while, smiling into her hair as she got her emotional outbreak out of her system. When she did finally pull back, she looked up at me with moist eyes and a brilliant smile. "I'll need to go shopping for some supplies today then… I need nail polish and shampoo and soap and…" Her smile turned giddy and she beamed up at me. "I'm so happy right now! I can't believe you're letting me do this!

To please her further, I closed my eyes and gave a short, happy, and cheerful bark.

* * *

Vivio had gotten dressed in some of my clothes since she didn't expect to spend the night over here. I had thought that Nanoha would be a little upset at her daughter crashing at my place with no warning, but it turned out to be the opposite. My girlfriend and her mother were talking to each other happily, with Vivio telling her that she would stay here most of the day as well. Again, I was astonished at how close they were, and I was a little jealous of it. But that was beside the point.

Nanoha asked to say hi to me, and I was looked at by Vivio. I was still in the costume, so I quickly pulled on a shirt and sat next to Vivio to speak with her mother. Nanoha giggled at once, and I was a little confused as to why before Vivio reached up and played with my puppy ears that were still on my head. I felt as if I would die from embarrassment, but Nanoha simply praised me for being such a loving girlfriend and proceeded to make me blush by saying that she was looking forward to me being her daughter in law. I tried to stammer out a response, but Vivio was ahead of me, happily scolding Nanoha as to not pressure us for grandchildren just yet.

After we hung up, Vivio cheerfully stood and pulled my shirt off, making me cover my chest with an arm and put a hand between my legs. This lasted for all of a few seconds before I was tackle hugged and fell back on my bed. She snuggled up against me and I couldn't help but giggle slightly at her. Vivio raised her hand and patted me on the head, smiling. "I need to run to the store to buy a few things and for dinner, okay?"

"I'll go with you?" I sat up with her, but she pushed me gently back onto the bed. "No?"

"It may be embarrassing for you," she advised. "Instead, will you wait here for me and greet me when I come back?"

I thought about what she meant by that. "You mean... um, like a puppy?"

She nodded. "Mmn!" She ruffled my hair cheerfully. "I'll be gone for a while, so be good, Ein-chan."

I blushed darkly, but nodded. "O-okay..." Vivio opened her mouth, but stopped. "No, what is it?"

"Uhm... You see, when we are acting out a scene... could you bark and stuff?"

I looked at her a moment. "You mean, instead of talking?"

"Mmn," she nodded at me again.

"I..." Looking down at my lap, I considered it. I didn't mine barking at her for fun, because she really seemed to like it... but doing it constantly? That's a little... "I'd feel silly."

"There's no reason to feel silly, since nobody here would think anything to make you feel embarrassed, right?"

Her logic wasn't wrong, but it still felt weird to me. "So... you want me to bark when I'm playing your puppy?" She smiled and nodded, patting my hand. "I... think I could try... but... I'd feel weird not being able to talk to you... what's the difference in this and a sub/dom relationship where I wouldn't be allowed to talk?"

"Because you can talk, you're just barking."

I almost fell over. "But you can't understand me."

"I'll try to."

Wow, she was _really_ into this. "I'll... try. Let's see how it works?"

"Thank you!" Vivio stood and held up a finger. "Then from now on, until you say otherwise, when you're Ein-chan, you can bark and make puppy sounds to get my attention and I will do anything you need me to!" She winked.

"Okay." I realized my mistake when she smiled encouragingly at me. "I mean... er..." I took a breath and nodded instead.

"Good girl." She patted my head and then moved to the side of it, lightly scratching behind my ear. "Then I'll be going now. I hope you'll be waiting for me at the door when I get home?" I nodded again and barked, making Vivio's eyes light up. She stood up and so did I, giving each other a goodbye hug before she left. "I'll try and hurry back, but I need to stop by two stores so it may take a while. I'll make us lunch when I get back, and then we can play some." With that, she kissed my cheek and headed to the door of my apartment.

I moved from the line of sight since I was indecent and didn't want any of my neighbors seeing me. Vivio locked the door behind herself with my spare key and I was left standing in my apartment by myself. "This is so weird," I spoke aloud, placing a hand on my hip. Normally I was quiet when alone, but after barking, I felt as if I needed to speak verbally for some reason.

The time passed by quickly while waiting on my girlfriend to return. I spent the first little bit of the time cleaning up everything from yesterday and making my bed. After that, I popped the top of a soda from my fridge and drank it while trying to figure out the best way to sit on my couch without causing discomfort due to my tail and the way it was connected to me. Finally I decided on lying on my stomach, idly swinging my feet behind myself while I wasted time.

Although I didn't normally spend my days lounging, I figured today would be okay. I needed to save my energy for later, once Vivio came back. We had taken showers together in the past, and even though they started out as normal bathing, they _always_ turned into us making out or even having sex in the cramped tub...

My can was emptied and I placed it in the garbage bin before going over to my desk and plopping down, pleased at how my tail managed to swing out behind me since it had room now. I brought up a forum specializing on the whole pet/owner thing Vivio was in to and was able to read about it for almost ten minutes before I heard the front door being fiddled with. My cheeks colored and I stood, walking to it just enough so nobody could see me when it was opened, but still being in view of Vivio when she came in. "Ein-chan, I'm back!" she called to me.

Walking over to her, I smiled and barked. My tail was wagging behind me slowly, but it was enough for her. She cooed at me and walked to my kitchen to put down the bags she was carrying before petting me. "Good girl," she praised me. I blushed more and returned her hug when she embraced me. She kissed my lips this time, arms staying around my body. Her palms pressed up against my back, running through the short fur of my top. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," I answered instinctively. She looked a little disappointed, but I gave a small "Wan!" to cover it up. It seemed to work and Vivio perked right back up. The bags interested me, so I started looking though them while Vivio unpacked the ingredients needed to make us lunch. A single bag near the end of the pile caught my attention and the name on it made me realize that Vivio had gone to a pet store. Picking up the bag, I moved it from the rest and tried to look into it before Vivio snatched it from me.

"Bad girl!" She scolded me. "You're supposed to wait until I show you!"

"Sorry," I apologized at once. Vivio's eyes looked disappointed again, but before I could bark, she spoke up.

"It's okay; I'll show you now then." She took my hand and led me to the couch to sit me down. "I bought you some stuff, Ein-chan." She was sitting really close to me, like she always does, and kissed my cheek before going to the bags. "A leash," she revealed, pulling out a retractable leash that could clip to my collar. "So you don't get lost."

I didn't think I would get lost in my bedroom, but a curious side of me wondered if that leash would be used during sex or not...

"And," Vivio went on, pulling out a bottle of a clearish orange liquid. "Some shampoo," she handed it to me and pulled out another bottle. "And some soap," she finished up.

I looked at the bottle and felt my world freeze for a moment. I was holding in my hands a plastic container that _clearly_ read 'Puppy shampoo for small dogs' and then was handed the same brand and scent but only soap. "Uhm, Vivio-san," I had to talk to her about it. "This is dog shampoo."

She nodded. "It is." The feeling of dread came up in my stomach again, but she went on. "I was going to wait on this for a while, until you were used to bathing with me, but... you said to go ahead and go for it... so I did." She took my hand between both of hers. "If this is too much for you, I can throw it away..."

I took a breath before removing my hand from hers. Popping the top, I squeezed the bottle lightly and inhaled. "Coconut... It smells nice."

It smelt like dog shampoo.

"Doesn't it?" She nodded excitedly at my action. "I thought it smelt the best, so I bought it, even though it was a little more expensive. You have a lot of hair, so it was hard to find a bottle that would last us a while."

The way she was talking clearly indicated how happy she was with me. It was that smile that I loved to see so much, and I remembered again why I chose to do this. "Hey, Vivio-san?"

"Yes, Ein-chan?"

"I really like talking with you." I admitted. "I'll bark when I think you'll understand me, or when I want something... but I want to talk with you too."

Vivio nodded. "That... really takes away from puppy play, but... I understand. It's okay with me." She smiled. "I want to give as well, not just take... Because you're doing this for me and... And I don't want to sound pushy... Because I..." she blushed hard. "I..." Her voice got quiet, and I instantly knew what she was going to say. "... Love you..." She could never say it loudly. It embarrassed her deeply to say those words, and that was just one more reason as to why I felt so warm on the inside when I heard them.

I took the bottles and stood up, smiling down at her. "I'll go put these in the bathroom, okay?"

"Sure!" Vivio stood as well. When I didn't move from in front of her, she blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Something else?"

"Are you not going to pet me and say 'good girl' for doing it for you?"

Vivio beamed at me again before ruffling my hair. "Good girl!" The words made me smile and she giggled contently while petting me. "Ein-chan's the best puppy ever!"

* * *

The day went by rather quickly for me actually. Despite being in this embarrassing outfit, I eventually got used to it and didn't mind it at all since we were alone. My new self-proclaimed 'owner' made me a nice lunch consisting of specially made sandwiches. Although normally I liked eating a little more than that, Vivio had been taught by Fate to make them really well, and she actually managed to mess up my kitchen when she started cooking and seasoning the meat in a skillet. Toasted bread was made, and she even cut up fresh produce to top it before frying up some bacon and homemade potato chips. When they were plated, we went to my couch to sit next to each other and eat while watching a movie on my screen.

When we got finished eating, Vivio leaned back on the couch and smiled at me before patting her lap. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to sit on it or not, so I tilted my head to the side and gave a questioning arf sound. This seemed to make her giggle and she reached forward to take my arms and pull me down encouragingly. Stomach went over her thighs and I got the hint to lay over her lap. Shifting to do so, Vivio contently moved my hair and rubbed my back. I got comfortable by putting a pillow under my cheek and watched the movie while thoroughly enjoying the backrub.

Vivio's hands started to explore my body slowly. Her palms ran over my back and my sides before sliding to my butt to gently cop a feel. Although I was blushing, I simply let out a hum to show that I didn't mind it. Her palm caressed my skin and slid over to the other side to rub as well before a finger slid between my butt and to an area that made me blush harder. My legs parted slightly on their own and she slightly curled her fingers, tracing my lower folds gently. The teasing continued for a few minutes, sometimes parting them to slide along the insides while other times playing with my now swollen lips. "Vivio-san…"

"Shhhh," she soothed me, moving her other hand to place a finger to my lips. It came forward a little and I opened my mouth to accept it, sucking on her finger gently. "Bark if you need to?"

I blushed more, instantly getting the feeling that we were going sexual with this. Her right hand moved between my legs again, trailing up to my tail and running it between her slickened fingers. Half way up, she closed her fingers around my tail and pulled lightly, making me yelp. "Vivi-" the finger went in my mouth again and I was forced to shift my attention to not gag. The pressure on my tail retreated and she stroked it a little before removing her finger from my mouth once more. My tail was pulled on softly and I swallowed when I felt my hole clench tightly to keep it from being pulled out "Vi-" Again fingers went into my mouth, gently encouraging me to not speak. I sucked on her finger a second before whimpering quietly.

"Good girl," she praised, going back between my legs. "Ein-chan is a good girl, isn't she?" I closed my eyes tightly and nodded, trying not to squirm when her fingers once again traced my mound. "Does it feel good, Ein-chan?" she asked me, placing a fingertip to my mouth.

I nodded, letting out a bark that was broken in half when she finally made an effort to insert a finger into me. I whimpered again when she went a little farther in, her damp fingers spreading out my tunnel slowly. I opened my mouth and found two fingers slid in, moving deep enough to make me close my mouth around them and suck, licking my tongue between them. I shivered deeply when she praised me again, blushing when I actually felt a little turned on by it. Normally we never spoke to each other while making love, choosing to rather pant and moan to show our pleasure. Having her talk to me like this actually felt a little erotic…

Her fingers between my legs were slowly starting to pick up their pace. I could tell she had her middle one inside of me while her index and ring finger curled over my swollen folds, giving me friction as well as the feeling of being penetrated. "How is it?" She encouraged me again, removing her fingers so I could whine. "Feels nice, doesn't it?" She went on, speeding up at once and making me lift my head to gasp. Vivio's fingers went to my lips again, spreading and carefully encouraging me to open my mouth wide. From there, she very gently pinched my tongue between her thumb and forefinger so she could slowly tempt me to let it hang out of my mouth. Again, I took the hint from her sweet prompting and allowed her to do so. I began to openly pant, tongue hanging from my mouth. "Good girl!" Her words were full of love now, and I could tell by the tone that she was very happy at my willingness to go along with her, even turned on by it. "Ein-chan, you're amazing, you're learning so quick!" She pet my head at the same time as she curled her inside finger deep within me. She knew my body better than I did, and she found my favorite spot quickly. The combination of the constant teasing, the quick intense fingering, and the words of contentment spoke to me, I felt my orgasm building quickly.

"Are you going to cum?" She asked me, probably feeling my shivering and my lower tunnel starting to tighten. "It's okay, Ein-chan, go ahead, I'll help you." She shifted to get a hand under me so she could feel my left breast. My nipple was found and she didn't waste time before teasing it with her fingers lubricated with my own saliva. "Go on, Ein-chan," She whispered to me. "Cum for me, okay? I want you to… come on girl… let me feel it…Good girl, you're close aren't you?"

I felt a mix between love, pleasure, embarrassment, and a new sensation of being talked to and encouraged during everything… It was flooding my mind, and my body was reacting to it. My legs were shaking now and my hips were trying to move away from the amazing feelings that I couldn't control the intensity of. I was at her mercy, and I liked it. Vivio's hand shifted, sliding in her ring finger into my flower as well and pressing it a little harder so they could travel deeper. The motion made my hips react at once, lifting up a little and being encouraged by Vivio for me to continue getting up. My legs felt like jello as my knees bent so I could brace on them. My arms were quivering, both my palms now on the couch while my front part balanced on them. I felt a shiver run through my spine when I realized Vivio had encouraged me u pinto the 'doggy-style' position over her lap. Her wrist moved along with me, now fingering my rapidly while her palm cupped and caressed my right breast now. I looked at her and saw a face filled with love and admiration. She leaned forward to lick my tongue, making me almost pull back in shock. "This is great, Ein-chan…" She cooed at me, voice sounding as if she were almost going to orgasm as well, despite not being stimulated physically.

I made the decision at once, barking at her and then covering her face with licks. She was smiling, mouth open so we could clash tongues every few moments. "I'm sorry, Ein-chan," She finally whispered out, blushing as she moved her hand from my chest. I watched her pull up the skirt she borrowed from me and slide a hand under her panties after a few tries to get them beneath the fabric. "I'm… close."

Already? I was allowed to watch her when I could, mixed with fevered kissing and licking on her face. My body was already to its limit, and the only reason I hadn't came yet was because I now wanted to hold off for her as well. I could feel my tail plug deep inside me now, my rear gripping it incredibly hard. My flower was tight but yielding to her fingers that were making a schlicking sound as they went in and out. My pants were louder now, my throat dry from it. My lover was about the same as me, her panties rocking up and down as she furiously teased her swollen clit between her fingertips. I could tell from her eyes that she was close, as they began to almost haze over. Her hand was jerking now, and a high pitched squeak came from her to signal the start of her orgasm.

I met her eyes and nodded, giving a solid bark before panting with my tongue out again. The action worked just as I thought and she had a full body spasm as she came. The jerking, twitching fingers inside of me were enough to set me off as well, making me struggle to try and stay in position. My thighs shook as I came, blushing hard as I felt it run down my legs and I just knew it a stream was probably going down Vivio's arm as well. My owner and girlfriend was no better off, as she was squirming on the couch, legs kicking as she kept rubbing her clit. Her bright blue panties were now dark and wet from her cum, and the sounds were much louder now, matching the indentions in the cotton from how her fingers moved.

We both collapsed at the same time, panting and basking in our orgasms. I could count the times we had came together on one hand, and each time was an amazing sensation. Silence came over us for a few moments as we tried to recover, each breathing heavily while our chests heaved. Finally I saw Vivio slowly remove her hand from her panties, fingers glistening from the orgasm and small strands of her wet warm cum dripping from the fingertips to the blue cotton. She then brought them to my mouth so I could gently and slowly lick them clean. I felt her other hand retreat from my own folds and then move to pet my back. The warmth felt nice, and the slickness of my own cum felt strangely relaxing as it gliding over my shoulder blades behind her hand. "Good girl," she said yet again.

I didn't want to break the scene we had going, so I simply hummed, nodding before nuzzling my cheek against her hand so she would pet me. I didn't feel as weird as I thought I would after acting it out, and she seemed to enjoy it to an extreme that actually made me feel flattered to have given her. She was repeating her praise for me when she could, still in a small daze from what appeared to be one of her more intense orgasms. She continued to rub my back even when I lay back down over her lap, cheek resting on the pillow again. Her left hand ran through my sweaty hair while her right made long, soothing strokes from my neck all the way down to my tail, making me feel really peaceful and loved. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply though my nose and allowed myself to just enjoy the pampering and massaging motions from my girlfriend.

I wasn't sure how long we had stayed there like that, but by the time we finally moved the sweat had dried on my body. My hair was stiff and I felt a little lazy from almost falling asleep. Vivio had initiated the movement by gently patting my rear, asking me to let her up. I slowly pushed myself up and stood, hugging her once she stood as well. She held me for a moment before her hands glided along my body and gave a fluid lifting motion to make me fall backwards into her cradled arms. I was being held bridal style and she leaned over to kiss my forehead while walking us to my bathroom. I was gently sat on the bathtub side so my feet were out of it and Vivio turned on the tap, checking the temperature as it ran out.

My bathtub was a large style jet tub, big enough for me to comfortably lounge in after a long training session, but still too small for two people. I didn't mind this too much, however, and the thought of bathing with Vivio constantly really made me feel special. She seemed to be pleased with the temperature now and stood up so she could take off her clothes. At seeing this, I tilted my head to the side, wondering how this would play to her fetish if I was naked. "Do I take mine off too?" I was forced to ask.

"No," she assured me while peeling off her socks. "You got a good kind of suit, it lets your skin breathe while it's on so it doesn't get uncomfortable when wearing for an extended amount of time. It also lets water through to your skin, that's why I got soap as well as shampoo. Double washing you will ensure that you're clean through and through." Her knowledge made me a little bit impressed, and we got into the tub together. We both sat on our knees while facing each other and Vivio pulled the faucet head from the holder so she could make the small hose extend out and allow her to aim where the spray went. "Too hot?"

"No, it-" I closed my mouth and shook my head. "Arf!"

"Good girl," she soothed me, shifting to spray my hair. Her breasts were right in my face, and she didn't try to hide the fact that she knew this. I felt her nipples graze my skin quite a few times and I started to feel a little turned on by it, despite having just orgasmed not half an hour ago. Despite this, the pampering feeling of hot water running through my hair and her hand over me made me calm down. The water went to focus on my body next, making me let out a content sigh as I felt it trickle down me. She was right about my uniform, and it was almost as if I wasn't wearing it when the water slid down my fur. It was then that I heard sloshing noises and felt the sensation in the base of my spine that indicated that my tail was lazily wagging behind me. "You like this, Ein-chan?" Vivio whispered to me softly.

I made a soft sound that was a mix between a hum and pleased whine, which earned me a hug. Returning it, we held each other close for a moment before I allowed her to continue the spoiling of me. Soap was lathered on a luffa and I got to watch Vivio take my hand to hold it out before myself so she could carefully move the suds along my skin and fur. She paid careful attention to every part of my body, even going as far as to rub each of my fingers individually. She took her time, lathering my body slowly. I was forced to close my eyes in sheer bliss of the motions, moaning almost sleepily as the gentle pressure of her fingertips and the warmth that followed her every motion. My neck was rubbed up to behind my ears, my shoulders were massaged affectionately, and I was held in a long embrace while my back was so lovingly cleaned. She took her time everywhere, making me blush and moan as my breasts were cleaned and give small pants when she rubbed along my flower.

By the time she was done, I was almost purring in delight. It was like a full body massage by a professional, but more intimate and loving because it was Vivio doing it. My hair was being done now, and my eyes were still closed while she rubbed way longer than was needed to clean it. The scent was actually intoxicating now, leaving me smelling like the tropics. Warm water flowed through my hair as I was rinsed and when she declared me done, I almost wanted to tell her I would sleep for the rest of the day.

I had wanted to clean her as well, but I was too lazy now, on the verge of awake and asleep and not really noticing anything around me. By the time I was more aware of my situation again, Vivio was done and turning off the water. She got out of the tub and stood on my fluffy bathmat before crouching down and holding out her hands. "Come here, Ein-chan?" From her crouching, I knew what she wanted. I didn't have any problems with it right now, and I carefully crawled from the tub, allowing her to help me into a sitting position on my knees. I knew what she would say, having heard it countless times today, but even so, hearing "Good girl!" again made me smile.

She was paying _so_ much attention to me, I felt spoiled rotten. Every simple thing I did made her beam at me and praise me, and I strangely liked it. I think, deep down, under my quiet personality, I really enjoyed the attention. Right now I was getting even more of it, smiling as my hair and body was towel dried before a hair blower was taken to me. My whole body was groomed in this way, paired with a brush that Vivio had stolen from my counter. Although the hair on my outfit wasn't long enough to comb, she still took pleasure in making sure none of it was tangled before going to my real hair on my head. It took a long while, but she dried it while being careful not to hurt me from the blower's heat. When she was finally done, I was completely dry and sporting a cheerleader style high ponytail. "Okay, Ein-chan, wait on the couch okay? I'll be out shortly."

I shook my head and stayed sitting, looking up at her as she stood. "Oh, you want to watch?" She asked me, getting a nod. "Silly puppy." She giggled and patted my head before going about taking care of herself. I got to watch her fix her hair and dry it, as well as put on some more of my clothes that I had originally left there for me to change into after Vivio left today. Now that she was dressed, she bent over and smiled at me. "Come on, Ein-chan." She held out her hands and clapped twice to encourage me to take a few uncertain steps forward in a crawl. "That's it… come on." She backed up and I walked on all fours for another few steps before giving an apologetic look to her. "Oh, it's okay, it's okay!" Vivio quickly ran the small gap between us and took my hands pulling me to my feet. "You don't have to right now! It's okay!" From her worried voice, I knew she was worried about scaring me, so I encouraged her by giving a small kiss to her cheek.

"Maybe one day," I whispered to her.

"Okay, thank you, Einhart-san." She kissed my cheek and then took a step away, smiling and pulling on my arms. "This way, Ein-chan!"

I then realized that she was calling me _Ein-chan_ as her pet and _Einhart-san_ as her girlfriend. The silly nature of it made me laugh to myself, giggling at the thought of me actually having an honest to god 'pet name' from her. She was amused as well, and was still grinning when I sat on the couch. Vivio pet me a moment before going to the bags she had brought earlier. When she came back, I realized that she had brought her manicure kit that Hayate had given her as a birthday present. I cocked my head to the side and she tapped my nose playfully with a finger. "I'm going to groom you," she promised. "That includes your nails as well as hair."

I never, ever painted my nails, so I was curious at having it done by someone else. I watched her carefully clip each of my nails down really short and then proceed to glue on fake nails that were a little long, but curved to a gentle round tip that I didn't mind too much. True, they were longer than I would have liked, but oh well. After that, Vivio took her time to paint them a greenish silver that matched my hair perfectly. Finally, she peeled off clear stickers from a sheet designed for nails and painstakingly lined them up just right before smoothing them and clear coating over them. When one hand was done, I brought it to my face to inspect the small designs, sweatdropping lightly when I saw white dog bones and stars over my polish. My other hand was completed shortly thereafter and, to my surprise, even my toenails were groomed, clipped, pressed, painted, and stickered.

When Vivio declared herself finished, I felt a little weird. My nails were always plain and simple, but were now so blatantly overdone and prettied up, everyone would notice. Well… at least she was smiling at me still. She must have wanted to do this alone for a long time. "They look wonderful," I told her, getting a wide smile and a hug. "I love it, good job, Vivio."

"Mmn!" She hummed, squeezing me tightly. "It looks wonderful on you!" Pulling back, she kissed my nose and we shared a giggle together.

All in all, today has been rather amusing and eventful. Although I started off a little worried about all of this, I had to admit that being pampered was nice. I was actually looking forward to tomorrow as well now. I knew that we would have a Strike Arts meet with Nove and our friends, followed by Vivio and mine's special one on one training in Kaiser Arts. After all of that, Vivio promised me a warm meal, a nice bath, and more massaging that she referred to as 'petting'. If this was all it took to make her happy… then, yes, I got off really easy.


End file.
